


Blue Romanogers

by FangirlWithYourNumber



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Birthday Present, Bittersweet, Blue - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Natasha, Tumblr, angst-ish, black humour, idioms, puns, references, romanogers - Freeform, unexpected, weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWithYourNumber/pseuds/FangirlWithYourNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filling: "Romanogers. Natasha telling Steve she's pregnant". <br/>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Romanogers

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlightmina13 said: "Romanogers. Natasha telling Steve she's pregnant".   
> This fanfic was originally posted on my Tumblr (the same nick).   
> I decided to share it here on yvonne228's request. Thanks! :)

She skipped the period.

The first time she didn’t really notice, too far engaged in the Dubai case.   
The second time she had a feeling something’s off, but being held a prisoner by the evil genius hardly leaves a field for thoughts of personal matter.   
Third time she knew she had. But it could have happened anyway. After all the years of taking gears for controlling the menstrual cycle it really wouldn’t be a surprise. She had been warned it would happen one day.  So, she just shrugged and kept on doing her job.

***

Then came headaches and pain in abdomen. She tried to ease them with various painkillers, but they kept going back. The morning sickness was the next symptom and accompanied by peculiar cravings, they made Natasha wonder what the heck was going on with her body. A thought of possible terminal disease crossed her mind, but she quickly disregarded it. Not a chance for that kind of stuff. She’d rather die from the bullet inside her head.

***

The great realization hit her like a bolt from the blue while one of her roams around the city. Seeing a heavily pregnant woman strolling through the park was all her mind needed to collect the information and crush her with the conclusion.

IMPOSSIBLE.

She was stuck in numbness, staring at the woman in front of her.

No, actually it WAS possible. From the technical point of view it was even highly probable and it scared her to death. Her instinct was screaming on her to run, run, run away. Hide. Get help. Get rid of it. The sooner the better.

DAMN!

It can’t be happening. It musn’t be happening. Why is it happening?!

It wasn’t like she hadn’t known back then it might happen, but in the adrenaline rush and the heat of the moment none of them really gave it a thought.

“ ’xcuse me, is somethin’ wron’ with ya?” she heard a displeased voice with a strong accent.

She blinked. Once. Twice. OH. The woman was talking to her. What did she say?

The question was probably mirrored in her eyes, because the women seemed to turn more concerned.

“I’ve just ask’ you if everythin’ OK. Ya lookin’ bit pale” said the woman.

“I’m pregnant”

Why the heck did the say it to this woman?!

“And jus’ realizin’, huh? Congrats anyway. Hope the daddy cheers” said the woman patting Natasha’s shoulder.

“Would’a talk to ya but I’ve my own business to care ‘bout. Good luck!” she smiled and passed by, leaving dumbstruck agent down in the park alley.

***

For quite a long time she wondered how to tell him. Calling him randomly saying “Hi, Steve! Romanoff’s speaking. If you’ve ever wondered why I’ve been keeping distance for a while, I can tell you it’s because my belly’s so big I can barely see anything from behind. Hahaha, no, it’s not because of a big breakfast. I’m just pregnant. And, by the way, you’re the father!”? Well, it didn’t seem like a good choice of words.

She considered informing him face-to-face, as it was a customary method, but it wasn’t a suitable option for them. It was like negotiating an unpleasant deal. Not her area of expertise, no. She was more straight-forward person and she’d probably tell him the big news the moment she saw him. Not the best timing, though.

Therefore, she’d delayed making the decision until she got an accurate idea. Not a one for now, sadly.

***

It wasn’t easy, coping with the truth of a new life forming inside of her. Being part of her. Pissing to her cardiovascular system, for Thor’s sake! But once she accepted the baby, she was more at ease. Sure, she’s still had nightmares and cravings, and yes, swelled ankles were her pain in the neck (oh, she’s got that one too), but sod it. Sod it all. She used to be one of the best secret agents in the world and now she was going to be a mother. The mother. And she’ll do her best to bring up her not yet named child. She’ll take care of it.  

***

Sometimes she feared. She had panic attacks occasionally. Nothing new there. Years of being constantly on duty stamped on her psyche. She wasn’t disillusioned, though. She knew very well she’d made many enemies through the years and they would hold on to any chance to get to her. To hurt her. To hurt the baby. She was skilled and trained, but not strong enough to face the army of evil masterminds aiming the bullets at that little human-being. And it was her utmost nightmare.

***

She’d considered an appointment at gynae to be a plain sailing kind of things. How wrong she was…

Because it’s a boy. A proper child. Inside of her. She thought she’d got used to that fact, but now it just hit her again. A boy. Her and Stive’s baby. She heard the beating of that little heart. The most perfect sound she’s ever heard.  The infallible proof of her little baby-boy existence.

She hoped the sound would last forever.

***

Lately she’s gathered quite a collection of infant necessities (all in various shades of cream and blue). And, frankly speaking, not so necessary items as well (ok, she’s just had a kick for blue recently. Sometimes she wondered why). And fine, she just enjoyed shopping for the baby. Her little baby-boy. Well, it wasn’t like she hadn’t had any money to spend on that guilty pleasure…

She was just passing by another children shop, when she saw them. There, behind the window, laid the most beautiful baby shoes she’s ever seen. She knew on the instant that’s it. That’s the way. She purchased the little shoes together with a small blue box and some ribbon, blue of course. On the way home, she called by the post to buy an cardboard package box too.

Wouldn’t risk sending just the sweet little blue box, not protected by any shield, would she?

***

When finally at home, she laid her shopping bags on the table and began to prepare the consignation. Actually, it was a wonderful idea. There’s going to be Steve’s birthday soon and she’ll send him a present. Might not be what expected, whatever he expects, but she thought of it as a good way to tell him the news.

The package was really simple. It contained only those beautiful baby shoes, his favourite chocolate (lately it’s been her fave one too, that’s why she could reach for her supplies and share a bit), and a note in a powder blue envelope. All hidden in a small squared blue box tied with blue ribbon.

So much blue. How sweet, really.

She put the little box into the post package box and addressed it.

Frankly speaking, now, when she was considering it done, the decision kind of surprised her. She’d never planned to possibly inform him that way, she wouldn’t have thought of that. But then, she’d never planned to get pregnant with his baby either. So, in conclusion, she knew it was good. More than that. It was the perfect way of telling him the big news.

She only hoped he’d accept the truth and man up to face the challenge. 

***

“Special delivery to Steve Rogers. Paid in advance, I just need a signature here for a proof I delivered the package” said a postman, sticking a shit of paper right under Steve’s nose.

“Wait a minute! Are you… No, it’s not possible, isn’t it? Are you THE Steve Rogers? The Captain America?! I can’t believe it! My kid’s gonna go nuts when I tell them I’ve met you! I delivered the package for you! Man! How’s life? What’ve you been doing such a long time in hidden? Could You possibly give me an autograph for my son? He’s love that!  …”

***

He opened the box.

Oh, his favourite chocolate! He smiled at Natasha’s thoughtfulness. She’s always known how to suprise him, he thought biting the bar. Ummm, yummy. Chewing, he took a look inside the box again only to find a pair of small blue baby boots and a blue envelope. It’s kind of cute that she remembered blue being his favourite colour. It made him smile gently.

However, he had no idea of why she’d sent him the shoes. Was it a clue of her whereabouts? Is she taking care of some children? Or maybe she’s telling him to do something good for society and take care of kids himself? Whose ones, if so? He was clueless. Nevertheless, he had to admit that her taste in picking the gift was extraordinary. The boots were beautiful and if he’d known what for she had sent them to him, he would do something to meet her expectations. For now, he delayed thinking about it for later and reached for the envelope instead. He ripped one of the sides and saw two small paper sheets falling on the table. He reached for the one filled with her writing first.

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” said the note.

The other one was a scan of the baby.

His mind went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my fic. The story I had intended on telling by filling the prompt was entirely different, but this one just "wrote itself".   
> There are some references to the comic books and films as well. And other references, idioms and puns, because I love them (the tittle, though). I hope you don’t mind.  
> If you have any prompts- feel free to PM me :)


End file.
